


Words

by r_andomstuff



Series: Aniki [1]
Category: Dororo (2019), Dororo (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Hyakkimaru being the big brother we all know he is, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Dororo, basically Hyakkimaru learning to speak, but not really, i mean i guess, sweet child dororo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 13:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17684495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r_andomstuff/pseuds/r_andomstuff
Summary: After Hyakkimaru has fought every one of the demons who had stolen his body parts and won, he decides to stick by Dororo and keep travelling with the other kid.Problem is, not having a voice means he never got the chance to speak.





	Words

  Two figures sit next to the fire, projecting similar shadows onto the trees. A gentle breeze shakes the leaves from the tree tops, some of them fall, and as they lazily dance in the air before hitting the ground, a voice breaks the silence once again.

  “Now try to say  _ meat _ . M-e-a-t. Meat.” the child slowly articulates, amplifying the movements of their lips as much as possible.

  “Mee-... Mee-”

  “Meat. I know you can do it aniki!”.

  Dororo smiles at that point, and takes Hyakkimaru’s hands into theirs. The night is chilly, not outright cold yet, but Hyakkimaru’s hands are freezing. He tries again.

  “Mee-” he stops, but this time he takes a deep breath and squeezes Dororo’s hands back. “Meat.”

  “Awesome! Also, it should be ready by now!” they rush to their feet, a big smile is plastered on the kid’s face as they move the meat away from the fire and in a wooden plate that the two will share.

 Hyakkimaru awkwardly smiles, he enjoys this daily feat of learning new words, though he sometimes feels a bit embarrassed by his lack of knowledge of a language at his age. Dororo had introduced this form of training ever since he had regained the ability to speak, and little by little he was improving.

  “Doro-Dororo. Dororo.” he calls out, turning his head towards where the kid is adding some kind of vegetables to the plate. They look up from their shared meal and smile brightly at him.

  Who is Hyakkimaru not to answer with a smile of his own?

  Dororo stands up and brings their dinner closer to the fire, resuming his place in front of the older kid.

  Ever since they met, their evenings had followed more or less the same pattern, where Hyakkimaru would hunt something to eat, and Dororo would go foraging in the nearby area, then they would find somewhere safe enough to camp for the night and Dororo would prepare their meal, meanwhile teaching the other some new words to say.

  “Aniki?” Hyakkimaru is brought back from his thoughts by the concerned voice of the younger kid.

  “Fine. A-Am fine.” he attempts. 

  “Almost there aniki, but here you go” they offer him a thigh of the strange bird he had caught earlier, their big, playful eyes are looking at him with a hopeful glint, and he accepts the piece of meat offered.

  “Meat.” he repeats the word just learned. “Thank.” and after a moment “No. Thank… You? Yes.”

  Dororo chuckles and takes one of the smaller pieces on the plate for themselves.

  They start eating in silence, only the harmonious sounds of the forest can be heard somewhere far away, the logs crackle and pop next to them, and a soothing smell of burnt wood makes its way all around the clearing where they’ll spend the night.

  A comforting warmth envelops them, and as a few leaves fall from the trees around the fire, they don’t feel the wind that shook the branches above them.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you if you got this far! which is... not that far really I'm a lazy bitch and this was all I could come up with but still, thank you so much!!!


End file.
